


as we move slowly ||Tłumaczenie||

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Tattoos, wing!fic, winged louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Wiesz jakiego koloru są twoje skrzydła? – zapytał, leżąc na brzuchu w salonie tatuażu, podczas gdy Louis bezmyślnie bawił się palcami zwisającej ręki chłopaka i przeglądał kilka projektów. <br/>AU: Louisowi rosną skrzydła. Harry jest jedyną osobą, która je widzi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as we move slowly ||Tłumaczenie||

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [as we move slowly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/975554) by [snsk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snsk/pseuds/snsk). 



\- Co to? – zapytał Liam. Sięgnął, by dotknąć.  
\- Nie – powiedział Louis, odpychając go, wstrząśnięty, nie wiedząc dlaczego.  
-To jest naprawdę posiniaczone, Jezu – powiedział Liam. – Wygląda źle, Lou... Czy ty i Harry... Cóż, jesteś bezpieczny? Ponieważ..  
\- Dobry Boże, Liam – powiedział Louis. – To tylko parę... Och.  
Obrócił się, by spojrzeć na siebie w lustrze i, cóż. Zrozumiał, dlaczego Liam patrzył na niego w ten sposób. To nie było „tylko kilka” wyblakłych znaków, to były wściekle czerwone siniaki, na całej jego łopatce i – gdy Louis obrócił się w drugą stronę – także na drugiej.  
Niektóre nawet w kolorze żywego szkarłatu – nie w takim sposobie, w jakim Harry obchodził się z nim nawet podczas ich perwersyjnych nocy.  
\- Harry... My tego nie zrobiliśmy – powiedział Louis, blednąc.  
\- A więc kto? – zażądał Liam, nagle zły, ale nie było na kogo być złym, w tym rzecz.  
\- Nie wiem – powiedział Louis.  
Sięgnął do tyłu, by dotknąć i jęknął. Bolało, jak powinny boleć siniaki.

Po koncercie tej nocy, Harry był senny w ramionach Lousa. Wszyscy byli milczący w czasie jazdy do hotelu, po-koncertowa adrenalina odeszła, wszyscy byli trochę bardziej miękcy, trochę zmęczeni, trochę bardziej zadumani. Liam wciąż posyłał Louisowi podejrzliwe spojrzenia, ale Louis nakazał mu to zostawić. Piłka nożna, powiedział, lub coś.  
Lub coś.  
Poprawił się w fotelu i loki Harry’ego otarły się o jego brodę, a Louis poczuł ból w mięśniach pleców, niezależny od siniaków. Ból taki jak ten, jak gdyby przebiegł mile bez treningu, bez zatrzymywania się, ale ten ból był w mięśniach jego pleców, ramion.  
Wyszedł tak szybko, jak samochód się zatrzymał, całując czubek głowy Harry'ego i stawiając go łagodnie na nogi. Potrzebował położyć się gdzieś na brzuchu lub zacznie siać spustoszenie własną osobą.  
Harry posłusznie wstał, ocierając sen z oczu i przekrzywił głowę, by ułożyć ją na ramieniu Louisa. Nawet najlżejszy nacisk bolał, gdzie chłopak naciskał delikatnie na mięśnie, które bolały najmocniej, ale Louis nie odepchnął go - nie mógłby, nie po robieniu tego codziennie, przez wiele dni.  
\- Dobranoc, panowie. - Niall wymamrotał, a Liam skinął głową, wciąż wyglądając na zmartwionego, ale Louis zdołał się uśmiechnąć, podnosząc jedną z uległych rąk Harry'ego, by pomachać im niechlujnie.  
\- Pa, Tommo - powiedział Zayn, ciszej, ocierając swoją rękę o tę Louisa, gdy przechodził i Louis oparł się pragnieniu zawołania go z powrotem i wyszeptania: Zayn, to nie jest normalne i nie chcę mówić mojemu chłopcu. Zayn, nie chcę sprawiać, że będzie martwił się jeszcze bardziej, niż zwykle. Zayn, trochę się boję, napraw to dla mnie, proszę. Ale Zayn już odszedł do swojego pokoju i Louis mógł jedynie pokierować siebie i Harry'ego do swojej sypialni.  
\- Dobranoc, Lou - powiedział Harry zgrzytliwym głosem, na wpół śpiąc, gdy tylko dotknął pościeli.  
\- Dobranoc, kociaku. - Louis powiedział mu, rozciągając się powoli, z jedna ręką ułożoną przy boku Harry'ego.  
Myślał, że zaśnie powoli; może będzie patrzył na delikatny spokój powiek Harry'ego i myślał trochę, ale też był zmęczony i zanim mógł pamiętać, by się martwić, zasnął, i to było dobre.  
Sześć godzin później, pierwszego sierpnia 2014 roku, Louis Tomlinson, lat dwadzieścia dwa, obudził się w pokoju hotelowym gdzieś w Georgii i jedno z jego skrzydeł było rozłożone od nóg Harry'ego, po jego pierś, jak oddychający koc.  
Dosłownie, bo poruszało się delikatnie z każdym oddechem Louisa, końcówki piór drżały, jakby pod wpływem wiaterku. Louis przez chwilę patrzył na szarość swoich skrzydeł naprzeciw kremowej skóry Harry'ego, a potem Harry się obudził.  
\- Cześć - wymamrotał piękny chłopak Louisa. - Są naprawdę ciepłe. To kochane.  
\- Dzięki - powiedział Louis. - Sam je wyhodowałem.  
I Harry stłumił szczęśliwy dźwięk, dźwięk, który wydawał, gdy Louis nie był zabawny, ale on i tak był rozbawiony. Podniósł palce, śledząc opuszkami pióra. Obaj patrzyli, jak skrzydło poruszało się lekko pod dotykiem Harry'ego, niemal jak zadowolony kot, mrucząc.  
\- Są kochane - powiedział znowu. - Ty jesteś kochany.  
Zatem Louis musiał go pocałować. Wstał i rzucił się na Harry'ego, a jego skrzydła dotykały krawędzi łóżka, były nad nimi i otaczały ich niczym kokon. Całował go łagodnie, z zadowoleniem, dopóki Niall nie uderzył drzwi i wrzasnął:  
\- Śniadanie!  
Louis nauczył się chować swoje skrzydła, stojąc przed lustrem, nie lubiąc sposobu, w jaki składały się, chowając w niego i uwalniając westchnienie ulgi, gdy odetchnął, a one znów się otworzyły, wspaniale duże, tak silne, z mocą promieniującą z każdego włókna, każdej komórki.  
Harry wziął jego dłoń i powiedział: "Chodźmy", więc Louis zszedł na dół na śniadanie, ponownie je chowając.

Później, zebrali się w pokoju Liama i Louis powiedział:  
\- Więc, podstawowe zasady: żadnego ciągnięcia, żadnego mycia i zdecydowanie żadnego głaskania.  
\- Jezu, kurwa, po prostu przejdźmy do rzeczy - powiedział Niall, pochylając się do przodu.  
Harry przesunął kciukiem przez nadgarstek Louisa i Louis uwolnił je, swoje skrzydła. Nie musiał widzieć ich, by wiedzieć, jak rozciągając się po pomieszczeniu, ogromne, uderzając powoli, jego.  
Zapadła cisza.  
\- Nie - powiedział Liam - nie widzę ich. - I brzmiał na zawiedzionego, jego brązowe oczy były nawet szerze, wcale nie niedowierzające i to jakoś sprawiło, że Louis zmartwił się, że on i Harry dzielili halucynacje, że wiatr, który czuł na mięśniach swoich skrzydeł to chemiczne równanie komórek i narkotyków.   
Niall kiwał głową, z wargą złapaną pomiędzy zęby, a oczy Louisa spotkały Zayna, bo Zayn nie zrobiłby tego, nie jemu, nie w tej sprawie.  
Zayn spojrzał na niego, opanowany i bez zwątpienia, ale nie mógł ich zobaczyć, to było jasne.  
Ale Harry, który miał prawe skrzydło owinięte delikatnie wokół siebie, powiedział:  
\- Zatem je poczujcie. - I przyciągnął dłoń Nialla, prowadząc ja do szarości i twarz Nialla powoli się zmieniała w niedowierzające zadowolenie.  
Pióra zwinęły się niemal z rezerwą na początku, na sekundę lub dwie, potem wydały się rozpoznać Nialla, a za nim Liama. Nawet z Zaynem był moment wahania, ale Zayn był łagodny, ostrożny i mruczenie, które go powitało, było niemal jak to, które powitało Harry'ego, z tym wyjątkiem, że mruczenie dla Harry'ego było inne, głębokie i znajome, jak witaj, tęskniłem.  
Kiedy Niall mówił coś do Liama, podekscytowany, a Harry słuchał i kiwał głową w zgodzie, Zayn powiedział:  
\- Więc to tylko on? Tylko on je widzi.  
\- Tak - powiedział Louis. - Tylko on.  
Zayn uśmiechnął się do niego dumnie.  
\- Są wspaniałe, Lou - powiedział.  
\- Ale nie widzisz ich - powiedział Louis.  
\- Są w różnych odcieniach szarości, prawda? - zapytał Zayn. - Jak sowie pióra, jak morze, kiedy jest burza. Są wspaniałe.  
Louis skinął głową i złapał niebieski rękaw Zayna, ze wszystkimi słowami, ociekając ulgą. Nie potrzebował skrzydeł, by go dotknąć.  
Harry odwrócił się do niego potem, jakby poczuł rozlane emocje.  
Co prawdopodobnie miało miejsce, skoro skrzydło Louisa nie osunęło się od Harry’ego przez cały ten czas, prawdopodobnie przesyłając niejasny przekaz Harry’emu, zabałaganiony i stały.  
Louisowi podobał się ten pomysł, nie pytał więc go o to, a jedynie utrzymał to. Uśmiechnął się do swojego chłopca, a Harry odwzajemnił gest.

Louis nie wiedział po co są.  
Wiedział, że skrzydła, same przez się, są do latania, ale on nie mógł tego zrobić, przynajmniej nie na razie. Były chwile, kiedy czuł, jakby miał wzlecieć – po występie, albo będąc głęboko w Harrym, kiedy mógł przysiąc, że był tam, posmak wolności, ale zginął, szybko, spadając na zły kraniec, kiedy zamrugał lub poruszył się zbyt szybko.  
Wychodził na dachy budynków w gwieździste noce i pełnie księżyca, i starał się oddychać i znów to pochwycić, ale to nie działało, kiedy był tak spokojny. A poza tym, przez większość takich nocy tęsknił za Harrym, więc wracał z powrotem do środka, do niego, słuchając jego powolnego i szorstkiego mruczenia, zaplątując dłonie w jego włosy, kochając go gwałtownie i boleśnie, i stale, i niepohamowanie.  
Więc nie, Louis nie wiedział do czego mu były skrzydła. Ale prędzej by umarł, niż by się z nimi rozdzielił.  
To było, jak. Przed tym, Louis czuł się tak bezbronny, niezdolny ochronić swojego chłopca przed światem, który był okrutny; szyderczy i kapryśny. Skrzydła nie robiły dużo w sprawie ukrycia Harry’egoiLouisa przed światem, ale wydawały się nieco uspokajać Harry’ego nocami, gdy owijały się ochronnie wokół niego, kiedy Louis czuł się szczególnie sfrustrowany.  
I to nie było dużo, ale wystarczająco.

Czasami skrzydła pojawiały, kiedy Louis był zły, zwłaszcza w czasie Tych Spotkań, tych, po których Harry kończył w LA na kilka dni, znacząc jego skórę w odwecie za kilometry. To nie było to, do czego były stworzone, ale Louis wiedział, że jedno zamachnięcie mogło ich wszystkich położyć.   
Harry zwykle sięgał do krzesła Louisa, by potrzeć dłonią jego plecy, wzdłuż skrzydeł lub krzyżował pod stołem swoją nogę z tą Louisa, a wszystko robiło się nieco lepsze.  
Po tych spotkaniach, kiedy musiał robić rzeczy z El, nigdy nic jej nie powiedział. To nie tak, że jej nie ufał czy coś – była teraz dobrym przyjacielem – po prostu nie czuł, że to było coś, co mogłaby zrozumieć.  
Jak kolor szczoteczki do zębów Harry’ego, która zawsze była w jasnym odcieniu pomarańczy, coś, w poszukiwaniu czego Louis mógł przejść wszystkie supermarkety, coś tak mało znaczącego, ale szalenie ważnego dla nich obojga, poza tym, że to było nieco większe i bardziej pierzaste. Ona by tego nie zrozumiała i Louis to wiedział.  
Miał silne przeczucie, że pióra mogłyby wzdrygnąć się przed nią tak czy inaczej, skoro były tak podobne do Harry’ego.  
Rozwijały się bezwiednie, kiedy Harry był smutny, by owinąć się wokół niego, by ochronić ich obu kokonem szarości. A kiedy Harry był szczęśliwy, Louis także był szczęśliwy. A czasami podczas występu, Louis gubił się w tekście i otwierał oczy, by zobaczyć Harry’ego, patrzącego się na niego z adoracją w oczach, z wzrokiem utkwionym gdzieś przy jego plecach. A potem, podczas seksu, który, cholera jasna, był kombinacją silnych wibracji w jego żyłach i dźwięków, które Harry wydawał, kiedy skrzydła ocierały się o jego małżowiny lub o główkę penisa, wszystko było poniekąd podkręcone i niesamowite. 

Kilka miesięcy po tym, zaczęli mówić o ujawnieniu się.  
Nie zamierzali i to nie miało być nic dramatycznego.   
Po prostu Louis przypadkowo pocałował Harry’ego w kącik jego ust o jeden raz za dużo lub Harry patrzył się na Louisa, jakby był księżycem o kilka sekund za długo, by mogli być po prostu Tylko Kumplami, a wielu ludzi w garniturach wyrzuciło ręce w górę i zaczęło myśleć o kontrolowaniu szkód. 

Harry zrobił sobie tatuaż tego dnia, małe piórko, tatuaż na jego łopatce.  
\- Wiesz jakiego koloru są twoje skrzydła? – zapytał, leżąc na brzuchu w salonie tatuażu, podczas gdy Louis bezmyślnie bawił się palcami zwisającej ręki chłopaka i przeglądał kilka projektów.   
\- Nie, kochanie – powiedział. – Jakiego?  
Harry uśmiechnął się marzycielsko. Zawsze taki był po zrobieniu tatuażu, co chłopcy nazywali pieprzonym hajem po igle.  
\- Są jak- są jak. – I Lous pozwolił mu przez chwilę myśleć. Mieli czas. – Są jak dym w nocnym powietrzu po grillu w domu Robina i są jak twoje oczy, tuż przed tym, jak krzyczysz, i są jak rękawy bluzy, którą miałeś na sobie, kiedy powiedziałeś mi, jak masz na imię. Są, są. Może są szare jak sufit w pokoju dziecięcym, więc nasza córka będzie mogła patrzeć w górę i czuć obejmujące ją bezpieczeństwo.  
Harry przerwał, a na policzku pojawił mu się dołeczek.  
\- Są koloru sufitu, kiedy pieprzymy się bez włączonych świateł i wszystko jest wolne, mgliste i wspaniałe. Są burzą, która odwołała ten lot do Vancouver, pamiętasz? Tej nocy pozwoliłeś mi zwinąć się i zasnąć na siedzeniu na lotnisku, chociaż ty nie spałeś, bo było ci zbyt niewygodnie. Są mydlinami, gdy pierzesz swoją piłkarską koszulkę. Sa jaśniejsze niż błyski w moich oczach od świateł na scenie i są sposobem, w jaki moje ręce poruszają się, kiedy nie mogę dotknąć cię na scenie i, Lou, są także tym, jak czuję się teraz, bo w końcu będę mógł to zrobić.   
Louis pochylił się i pocałował go.  
\- Kocham cię. – Zdołał powiedzieć.  
Tatuażysta prawdopodobnie pomyślał, że są na haju, albo są po prostu dziwny, bo zaczął pracę, ignorując słowa, które mamrotali w swoją skórę.

Później rozmawiali z chłopakami.  
\- To się spieprzy. - Louis powiedział im wprost.  
Harry, zawsze cichy, bardziej łagodny, powiedział:  
\- Czasami będzie bardzo kiepsko.  
Tak naprawdę, oni rozmawiali o tym kilka razy wcześniej i zawsze kończyło się to tak samo.  
Niall wzruszył ramionami i objął ich obu w miażdżącym kości uścisku, ściskając mocno także skrzydło Louisa, w mocnym, wspaniałym uścisku, ale właśnie taki był Niall.   
\- Panowie - powiedział. - Jestem tak zajebiście dumny, to trwało tak długo.  
\- Wiemy to - powiedział Liam. - I wiemy też, że to było warte każdej sekundy.  
Na co, Boże, Harry owinął swoje ramiona wokół jego szyi i był bliski uduszenia go, nawet Louis był trochę rozdarty.  
Było to delikatne westchnięcie, jak uczucie z ogólnego kierunku jego prawego skrzydła i mógł zobaczyć pióra wydające te zadowolone, kocie dźwięki, gdy Zayn je głaskał. Nie potrzebował nic mówić, Louis przytaknął.

Dzień, w którym Louis i Harry ujawnili się, był dniem, w którym Louis nauczył się latać.  
Harry znajdował się na podłodze, a jego długie kończyny były skulone, na twitterze przeglądał powiadomienia i zatrzymywał się dłużej przy hejtach pełnych jadu, ponieważ tak bardzo jak tego potrzebował, to zawsze go niepokoiło co ludzie myśleli. Zawsze czyniło go mniejszym; przygryzł swoją dolną wargę trochę mocniej.  
To martwiło także Louisa, ale wtedy wyrosły mu skrzydła.  
Więc Louis podszedł i wyjął mu telefon. Spojrzał krótko na tweeta otwartego przez Harry'ego: „Pedały OMG, totalnie zgadłam !!! @Harry_Styles  
@Louis_Tomlinson czy dostanę nagrodę?”, odłożył to na stolik nocny, następnie wziął ego rękę. Wyprowadził go przez klatkę schodową.

Spojrzeli ponad rozciągającą się linię horyzontu miasta w którym byli – ostatnia podróż tej trasy, Berlin – i wśród poruszenia wielu głów ludzi i nagłówków będące pospieszne i akceptowane na całym świecie, Louis otworzył klatkę i jego skrzydła brzdąknęły w gotowości do lotu.  
One w rzeczywistości szumiały, coś jakby ptasi śpiew, niepełna melodia niskiego, zadowolonego dźwięku, który Harry wydawał z siebie kiedy gotował albo w aucie przed występem. Niskie wibracje energii od roztrzęsionych cząsteczek.  
Trzymał rękę Harry'ego i unieśli się poprzez duszny, wilgotny poranek, do  
czegoś zimniejszego, pośpiesznie przebiegającego przez ich skórę, uspokajającego buzowanie w ich żyłach.  
Harry zaśmiał się zachwycony, lecąc; ćma, wróbel, tysiąc oddechów helu – śmiał się, a Louis zatrzymał się w powietrzu, żeby spojrzeć w jego błyszczące oczy, w wyciągniętą linię jego gardła, i pomyślał „och”.  
Pomyślał, że to właśnie po to są.


End file.
